Apartment 805
by daughterofposeidonhere
Summary: Clary needs a roommate. Jace needs a place to stay. What will happen when two people, completely the opposite of each other, live under one roof? What will happen to Clary and Jace in Apartment 805? Please Read, Review and Share! Enjoy! xo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's daughterofposeidonhere! I just finished my first fic "What Life Brings". You guys should go check it out. :)**

**Anyway, here is something new that I wanted to offer to you guys. It's a Clace Fic so, I hope you guys enjoy reading this. **

**NOTE: This is an AU and OOC. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAMER: Cassie Clare owns the Characters, I own the plot and the story line.**

* * *

"One Mocha Frapp for Andie" I ringed the bell and to catch the customer's attention. From table 6, a girl who has a body like a super model came closer. My self-esteem sunk deeper like Titanic as Barbie approached me.

"Thanks" she said as I gave her the frapp. I just gave her a nod.

I looked at the clock and my shift was almost over. _5 more minutes._

"Hey, Clary! Can you clean up table 4?" Luke, the owner of SunRise Cafe, asked me.

"Okay! But after this, I'm heading home okay?" I said.

"Oh! I totally forgot to tell you. Emma can't work today so, you have to cover her shift."

I gawked at him. I can't believe Emma's won't come to work today. Again! I specifically told everyone that I need to get off of work so that I can attend the writing seminar at NYU. What? Does she and her bimbo pose had an emergency _go-to-the-club-so-that-we-can-flirt-guys-we-want-to-sleep-with_ today? Just because she's Luke's niece doesn't mean that she can just go to work whenever she feels like to!

"But, Luke! You know I have to attend a writing seminar at NYU at 7. I can't afford to miss that."

"I know how much it means to you but we're short on staff. Sorry kiddo. I'll double your pay, okay?"

I clenched my fist so hard I could punch Luke right now. But of course, I won't do that. I need the job. I need the money.

I went to the table 4 and cleaned the mess up. Someone spilled some coffee on the floor. Seriously?! Does this people know how to drink coffee?! I felt a hand over my head and I looked up.

"I see smoke coming out of your nose, Little Red." Seb smiled at me and handed me the mop. It's really a good thing that Seb's here. He's not really a friend but he's very nice to a lot of people. Especially with girls.

"I just can't believe Emma! She's so... She's such..."

"A selfish bitch"

"Yes! Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I looked at him skeptically, "You know, I still can't believe you two dated."

Seb laughed. "Actually, I can't believe it either. I guess because she's great in bed."

That sent shudders all over my body. "Ugh. TMI"

He just laughed and walked back to the counter. I continued to mop the floor until it was clean enough and went back to work. SunRise Cafe is not as big and as popular as Starbucks but here in our neighborhood, it comes second. After giving an Americano and Cheesecake to a guy with afro hair, I glanced at the clock. 7:23.

When I see that selfish bitch, I'm going to strangle her.

* * *

When I see that selfish bitch, I'm going to strangle her.

That Blondie just can't get it. Just how many times will I have to say that I will not go out, let alone sleep with her. I can't believe my dad would hire her as my secretary.

"Dad! I swear! I never harassed that woman! _She _was the one harassing _me_!" I was already exasperated.

"Alright, Jace. I believe you. You're over reacting, son." My dad said in a cool manner.

I sat down furiously on his couch. "Fire her."

My dad looked at me and from the looks of it, what he was about to say won't be in favor of me.

"Dad, come on! I'm your son!"

"But she's the daughter of one of our stockholders. We can't fire her, we'll lose one of our biggest partner."

"Then I'll quit."

"Jace, don't be so immature."

I clenched my fist so hard that I might punch my dad. I really can though.

"I'm not being immature. Dad! To be completely honest, I'm so tired with the company! I'm tired of my work. I'm tired of being in the shadow of a Herondale!"

"But you are a Herondale." I can see that he's just collecting himself, trying not to yell at me. He never yelled at me. Not once. Not ever.

"I know! And I'm just sick of people wanting to be with me just because _I'm a Herondale_!"

He kept silent. I can see in his face that he wanted to say something but decided not to, so I kept on talking.

"Look, Dad, I know how great it is to be a Herondale. Don't you think I know? It's just that, I'm always Jace Herondale, the grandson of the richest man ever known in the Business World and not _just _Jace Herondale."

"I want to know how it feels like to be_ just Jace_. To have friends that only wants to be my friend because I'm a Herondale or to have dates or girlfriend who'd want to get with me and sleep with me just so that they can brag it to their friends that they slept with a Herondale."

"I want to live outside this whole Herondale thing. It suffocates me. I want to live on my own."

When I was done with my, oh so great and dramatic speech. Dad just looked at me and I waited for his response. And waited. And waited until I he stood up from his chair and walked to the window behind his desk.

"Go to sleep, Jace. You need rest."

I can't believe it. I wanted to argue and keep on explaining to him but I was way to tired. I just stood up walked my way out of him office and slammed the door so hard that I swear, I heard the hinges loosen.

* * *

I was cleaning up the counter when Seb came back from taking the trash out. I looked at the clock, 11:34. Luke came down from upstairs, "Great job today guys. As expected."

_Duh, it's not like your other employee is doing her job at all._ I wanted to say that but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ah, Clary. You can leave early tomorrow."

"No need. There won't be a writing seminar tomorrow, obviously." I heard the bitterness in my voice. Luke looked at me and I can see it in his face that he was really sorry. He should be. She has a selfish bitch for a niece.

"I am really sorry, Clary."

I just nodded and got my stuff. Luke locked up the cafe and Seb and I said our good byes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home. It's already late." He asked me before I we separated.

"Yeah. My apartment is just a 15 minute walk from here. And the street lights are on so, no worries."

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow, Little Red."

As I walked back to my apartment, I was still infuriated. I was imagining things to Emma that if Luke knew what those were, he's fire me right away. She's been always like that. She'll just go to work whenever she feels like it and when she does shows up, all she ever did was flirt with Seb or flirt with male customers.

I kicked an empty can of coke out of frustration. I was still lost in my mind when I heard footsteps. I looked behind me, there were a bunch of guys behind me. I looked away and began to walk faster. My heart's beating fast. Just when I was one block away from my apartment, someone snatched my bag. I saw those creepy guys from behind run as fast as they could.

I was dumbfounded. I wanted to scream at them. I wanted to run towards them and get my bag back and beat them to death. I want to call Jon. But instead, I stood frozen on my spot, looking at the guys who stole my bag. The bag that had my wallet. The bag that had my apartment key. The bag that had my notes and the usb that contained all my written works.

All my stories.

The story that I was going to get published.

The story that I worked hard on.

In just a blink of an eye, that story was...

Gone.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Shall I continue? Please read and review and share this to others :) It would be much appreciated. **

**I'll try my best to post twice a month on this. Though I'm already down in writing Chapter 4. So, yeah.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read my works. :)**

**xo daughterofposeidonhere**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This is an AU and OOC story. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAMER: Cassie Clare owns the Characters; I own the plot, story and dialogue. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with someone licking my ear. I jolted up as soon as I felt it and saw a small dog looking up at me. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, boy. What brings you here?" I got Ned and ruffled its hair and then suddenly, I remembered something. I put him down and got out of bed. I was almost running down the stairs and into the dining area where I saw my dad having breakfast my Grandpa and Grandma.

"Oh, Jace. Good morning." My grandma stood up and gave me a tight hug. "Come sit. Eat breakfast." She said as she pulled me down to sit with them. The maids were setting down the food into the table.

"So, Jace. How's the company?" My grandpa ask. He is, in fact, Will Herondale. The founder and the owner of the W.H. Enterprise. My grandpa started the company when he was 20. The youngest entepreneur in his decade.

"Oh, uhm. Well..."

"Her secretary, apparently, harassed him." My dad said as he was reading the papers. I looked at him, surprised. My grandparents too.

"What?" My grandma said looking frantic. "In what way? We should get him fired!" My grandma really loves me. I was his only grandson, that's probably why.

"_Her_"

My grandpa looked at me. "A _girl _harassed _you_?"

The way he said it, made me feel lesser of a man than I did last night. I just nodded.

"Who was it?"

"Seelie McQueen."

"Hmmm." My grandpa said as he took a bite off of his toasted bread.

"I'll go talk to his father and make sure nothing like this will ever happen again. I can't afford my only grandson be harassed by a _girl._"

"Okay, grandpa, the way you said it hurt me as a man." I said acting like I was really hurt.

He just laughed at me and took another bite off his toast. We were already eating breakfast when my grandpa talked again. "So, I heard you wanted to live on your own."

I stopped eating my breakfast and looked at my dad, who was still eating and enjoying his scrambled eggs. I drank my orange juice and looked at my grandpa in the eye.

"Yes. I do."

He placed his food down his plate and wiped his mouth.

"Okay"

I was confused. "Okay, what?"

"Okay. You can live on your own."

I looked at him, with much surprise or waiting fof him to say "I was only joking. You can't." but nothing came out. He was actually smiling. I shifted my gaze to grandma and she too, was smiling then lastly, I looked at my Dad. He drank his coffee and looked at me.

"Your grandparents gave you an answer, I guess there's nothing for me to do."

"Are you guys serious?" I finally cracked a smile. _Hell yeah!_

"Yes. You're already of age and I think that this is a good experiment. You get to mingle with other people, especially commoners. Take it as like you're taking a practicum."

"A practicum?" I asked.

"Yes," my grandpa nodded, "a practicum."

"I want you to learn how to socialize and talk with different kinds of people and I think that this is the best way."

I grinned. A practicum or whatever. I don't care! They said _yes_!

"For how long?" My dad asked.

"Let's give your son a year."

_There's a time limit? _"Wait! Hold up. Why are you asking me for how long? Don't I get to decide when I want to come back?"

"No." My dad said, sternly

"Why?" I demand an answer! Damn it!

"Because after a year, your grandpa will be retiring, which means I will become the president and you, my son, will become the CEO of W.H. Enterprise."

"Woah. Wait, what?" _My brain isn't processing right. _

"You heard me. Now, you want your freedom. We give you your freedom but everything has it's limit."

I clenched my fist again but then I thought, I might as well take this opportunity. If in over a year, I'll become the CEO, might as well enjoy my freedom.

"Okay."

* * *

"Okay."

I told myself. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm... not okay.

I cried again for the nth time today. I still can't believe all my stories were gone and on top of that, my roommate for almost 5 years is now moving out to live in with her fiance, Simon.

"Aww, honey. Don't cry. It'll only make me feel guilty about moving out." She said as she comforted me. _Well you should be! _I thought to myself. _You're leaving your bestfriend since 3rd grade after her tragic encounter last night. Be guilty for the rest of you life!_

Simon came in holding a mug. It smelled like hot choco. These people really know how to shift my resentment into guilt and then forgive them as quickly as I got mad at them. I took the hot choco he made and took a sip.

"Clary, don't take this the wrong way okay but, why didn't you think of backing up the files you had on your laptop." Simon asked as he sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I didn't think this would happen to me." I sobbed.

"And this is why I was having second thoughts about moving out." Izzy looked at me and held me by my arms. "Clary, you should be more careful. You're 23 years old. You're not a child anymore. You have to look out for yourself and be more aware."

"I know! I know! Stop reminding me how stupid I am!" I was too frustrated to walk out so I hid under the sheets.

I heard Izzy sigh. "Here's the deal. I'll move out until we find you a roommate. A roommate that can also help you with your financial problem."

I grunted at what she said. My wallet was in there also. Now I regret not listening to Izzy when she said that I should put my money on a bank. _Seriously, Clary?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"My lifetime savings! Please stop it! It hurts so much to know that this is how stupid I am!"

"Well, be thankful that you're not stupid enought to put your entire money in that wallet. How much did you say the money you found in your drawer?"

"A hundred bucks."

"Okay, well. It's a good thing we already paid this month's rent. Now all we need to do is to find you a roommate with a good financial background."

I got out of the sheets and sat straight. "How do you supposed we'd find a person like that?"

"Easy." Simon said. "We'll put up a 'Wanted: Roommate' sign and we'll interview them."

"Are you guys serious?!" At that moment, I think I was about to go crazy. "Why can't Simon just live here. With us."

"Will you be able to bear the nights we'll make love? I mean, Izzy here is pretty-"

"Okay, enough. TMI"

"You need to do this, Clary. We'll find you the perfect roommate." Izzy said as she took me into a side hug.

"And who'll know, she-" he paused for a while, "or... he might help you with your story."

"Izzy, hold me down or else your fiance won't have a face anymore."

"Simon, go make yourself useful and make us fajitas."

When he got out, I turned to Izzy and just like I was expecting she knew already what I was going to say.

"Clary, you'll be okay. I know that your written works are very important to you but, you are one of the greatest writer I've ever since."

"I am _the only_ writer you've ever seen."

Izzy sighed. "I know you're a great writer and I know you can make another great read."

"But what am I supposed to say to the editor I was about to meet?"

"Tell him, something came up. I'm sure he'll understand."

I felt tears coming up again and restrained myself from crying. "That story was about to make me from nobody to somebody. That story was about to give me money so that my brother can go back here and we'll have money to put up for his own restaurant. That story-"

"That story is gone. Clary, I know... I believe you can write something new, something much better than your old story. I know so. Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time with the-"

"My point is, Clary, you are a great writer who can come up with a brand new story that people _will_ love! Just trust yourself okay?"

I wasn't sure on how I will react to that but I looked at Izzy and she gave me her sweetest most comforting smile ever.

"Things like this happen because I know that there are far greater things that are bound to come your way."

* * *

"Things like this happen because I know that there are far greater things that are bound to come your way."

My grandma said as she helped me pack my stuff. I was scheduled to fly from LA to New York to find my own apartment. A few days back, before it was even decided, I was scouting an apartment in New York, knowing and sure enough that my dad would let me go, I saw an ad on the internet that this person needs a roommate. _I guess, it's worth a shot, _I said to myself and called them. It was a boy who answered. Good. I don't need any girl drama where I'll be staying.

"Thanks grandma." I hugged her and and gave her a kiss on top of her head. Since my mom died of cancer, my grandma Tessie became my mom. She would always come to our house to take care of me. That's why I'll do whatever it takes to make my grandma happy.

"Honey, don't forget to tell me if you've met any fine girls, okay?"

I laughed. "Grandma, I don't think there will be any girl involve in this one year contract for my freedom."

"Well, you'll never know. Just let me know if there's any."

I just nodded so that grandma would stop talking about it. Seriously, I am not that kind of guy who would get myself a girlfriend or get married or whatever. I got no time to worry about girl problems. All I need are girls who would please me. The life of a bachelor is what I've dreamed of and I have no plans of giving that dream up.

As I got downstairs, my dad and my grandpa were already waiting for me.

"Here," my dad gave me five thousand dollars, "that's the last help you'll receive from us. At least, for this one year."

I took it and said thanks. Five thousand dollars? I honestly don't care if they only gave me 50 bucks, I'm just glad to be able to escape this Herondale lifestyle and be able to live as Just Jace.

I said my goodbyes to them and in no time, I was already inside the plane, flying to the City That Never Sleeps.

* * *

**I couldn't resist you guys! Your reviews made me so happy that I just had to post the next chapter! :)**

**Thank you for all the good feedback to this fic and I really hope you guys will stick to it to the very end.**

**I will be updating 1 chapter next month. So ya'll have to wait for it.**

**Please Read, Review and Share!**

**PS: Emma has nothing to do with the Emma on TDA. I just thought that the name seemed fitted on the character.**

**xo daughterofposeidonhere**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: This is AU and OOC Story. You have been warned**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the Plot and the Story. Cassie Clare owns TMI and the Characters**

* * *

Of course, news travels fast. Though I really don't know how they knew about it but the next day that I went to work, Luke immediately rushed towards me.

"Clary, were you hurt? Are you okay?"

Though I really don't like Luke whenever he's being all 'I'm Emma's Uncle so I have to defend her even if she is a selfish bitch', he was sort of a father to me, well to us, actually. My parent's are dead and Seb was an orphan to begin with. He had a foster family but after he turned 18, he left.

"It wasn't really a family. It was more like, the masters and the handsome servant." He said.

Luke was like our father, so whatever happens to us, he immediately turn into father mode.

"I'm fine. I think."

"You were hurt! I'm going to find those guys and teach them-"

"No!" I quickly said. "I mean, I'm not hurt but I don't think I'm entirely fine. Those scumbags stole my bag and my wallet, my usb, my notes..." I remembered my stories again and refrained myself from crying, "they were inside."

"You're wallet?" Seb said as he was making his way towards me, "Clary, was your-"

"I still have a hundred bucks with me."

"Oh, Clary. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." _Not it's not._

Luke pulled me into a hug and Seb was patting my head. It was a really good moment until Emma came down and ruined it.

"Awww, did Ginger finally confessed to Luke already? Are you going to be my new Aunt?"

We all looked at her and she looks like... _a tramp_. Seriously. Her hair was messy, like, sex hair, and her clothers we are already exposing body parts that are not for the public to see and her make up was just a complete mess.

"Emma." Luke said, controlling his temper.

"Just go back upstairs and clean yourself."

"Fine." She said as she sashayed back upstairs.

"I'm sorry."

"Luke, can you please! Just this once, throw a mug at her head."

They both laughed and I smiled a little.

"I'll be giving your salary and your bonus from last night's shift-"

"You don't need to."

"Clary, it's the money you've earned. And judging from what happened last night, you need the money."

Well, he does have a point so I just nodded. Luke went outside and I walked towards the back of the shop to place my things. Seb was behind me.

"Hey, Little Red."

"Hmm?"

"You're like my sister so,"

"Sister huh?" I smirked.

"Shut up. I'm trying to be dramatic here." He said as he grinned. "If you need any help, I'm willing to help you."

I smiled, touched by what he said. "Thanks."

"Oh, and I'm really sorry I didn't accompany you. If I had, this wouldn't happen."

"Stop. You don't need to say sorry. Just... make me an espresso." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

I wore my apron and cap and went outside to start working. As I started cleaning the tables, I thought of Izzy and Simon, then I looked back to Luke helping Seb put sacks of coffee bean in the supply room.

This is my family.

_This is my life and it doesn't get any better than this._

* * *

_This is my life and it doesn't get any better than this._

That was the first thing that popped into my head when I stepped outside of the airport.

"Welcome to the City that Never Sleeps!" I smiled to myself. I grabbed my bag and went to hail a cab. I was supposed to meet my new roommate at their apartment at around 5, so I still had a couple of hours to kill time.

The first thing I did was to eat. It was already past lunch and I'm starving. _This handsome face can get ugly... _Wait, what am I thinking? I am never ugly. I smirked and unknowingly as I wait for my food, there was this fine young lady in front of me, _smiling at me._

A brunette, with big brown eyes. Probably a size 3 and she was _very _voluptuous. She gave me a little wave and I flashed my killer smile at her, just when I was about to stand up and go to her, I saw something sparkly in her finger.

A ring.

I laughed and shook my head. _I maybe a ladies man but I would never go for a married woman._

I sighed happily, thinking that my charm can even seduce and attract married women. It's a good thing for the husbands that I don't go for women like that.

I walked around the city and looked for places I can hang out, preferebly a really nice club that I can go to when I'm bored. I must say, there are _a lot_ of great clubs here in NYC. I'm already looking forward to paying a visit.

After roaming the city for I bit, I stopped by this coffee shop and decided to take some rest before heading to my new apartment.

When I entered the shop, it was almost full packed with customers. I never thought there'd be a coffee shop that could be as popular as Starbucks. I saw a vacant seat near the counter and sat in it. I looked around and the atmosphere was really light. I guess other than those clubs, I can also see myself killing time in this place.

When I decided to get me something to drink, the first I noticed is that there are only 2 service crew. A tall guy with ash white hair making the drinks and a small red-headed girl behind the counter, taking the customer's order. I examine the red-head. She was small and not just small by her height, also her physique. She's pale and you can see freckles spreading across her face, and her eyes. Her eyes were big and round and... green. Not just any green but green, _green_. Like the kind of green that reminds you of nature. And her hair was really red. Was it natural or did she just dyed it? Anyway, she's very different from all the girls I've seen and been with.

_Huh. Interesting._

"I'm sorry?"

"Huh?" Just then, those pair of big bright green eyes were looking straight at me. Wondering.

"You said interesting. You found any drink that you find interesting?" She said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll have an iced coffee."

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, that's all."

"Okay, one iced coffee for?"

"Jace"

"One iced coffee for Jace. That'll be 2.95."

I gave her the money and my eyes traveled from her face down to her name tag.

_Clary_

Clary, I'll remember that.

* * *

Jace, I'll remember that.

As he walked back to his seat, I looked at him for just a second and analyzed him. If I had one adjective to give him, that'll be _statuesque._ I've never seen him before, was he new? And his golden hair.

_I bet it felt really nice_-wait, what? I shook my head back to my state of mind. What am I thinking? For goodness sake, how can a man like him have an effect like that on me. That's just plain wrong.

"Hey, Clary." I whirled my body around. "One Iced Coffee for Jace."

"Oh, right." I cleared my throat before calling out his name.

"One Iced Coffee for Jace." He immediately looked at me and stood up. When he was standing in front of me, I find his presence a bit intimidating that I stuttered.

"One... One Iced Coffee for... for Jace" He smiled, which made me feel worse and embarrased. Seriously, Clary! Get your act together. I handed him his drink and when he took it our fingers touched. I felt a shiver down my spine.

He smiled-he has perfect teeth, I might say-and said thanks and went back to his seat. I continued to look at him until someone from behind nudged me. I looked to see who it was and then regretted it the minute I saw her face.

"You got the hots for blondie over there." She said. Seriously, how much make up does she put in her face. She's working in broad daylight and not partying inside a dark club.

"No."

"Oh, come on. I see you salavating over that hottie over there." It irritated me whenever I hear her voice, it sounded low and scratchy. I hated it.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Well, if you won't throw yourself at him, I got dibs, okay Ginger?"

"Whatever."

Then I saw her sashayed towards that Jace guy and just like any other guys that she flirted with, Jace was entertaining her well. Ugh. It disgusted me to see such a sight like this.

"Hey, Seb."

"Yeah?"

"I'll just take a 5 minute break in the back, okay?"

"Sure thing, Little Red. Just be back in 5."

I nodded and went. The first thing I did was to check my phone.

_3 missed calls from Izzy_

_2 missed calls from Simon_

I decided to call Izzy first. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Izzy. What's up?"

"Just checking up on you. How you doin'?"

I grabbed a stool and sat on it, "I'm doing good. Seb and Luke are pretty much treating me well. Emma's well... She's disgusting."

"Ha! That bitch finally showed up to work."

"Not _to work,_ but _for work_. There's a difference."

"Oh, yeah? Care to explain."

"Well, for one, we she's here she never _really_ work. She flirts with every single guys she could find. Just like now."

"Oooh! Really? Who's here victim now?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before."

"Huh. That girl can't be tame even if she's in a leash."

"I could put her on a leash, then hang her up."

"Clary! That's murder!" Izzy pretended to act so innocent.

"They won't find the evidence. They'll think it's suicide."

Of course, I would never really do that. No matter how much I despise that tramp, I could never do that to another person. Izzy and I shared laughs.

"Is that all?" I asked her after I stopped laughing.

"Oh, yeah. Simon said that he got you a roommate."

"Oh, really? Wow! That was fast!"

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"Simon kinda already posted an ad 2 weeks before so..."

"What?! And you didn't even bother telling me?!" Izzy, sometimes makes me want to strangle her with her 'surprises'.

"We did that so you won't go through the trouble of finding a roommate."

"And am I supposed to say 'Thank you'?"

"Clary..."

"Fine! Whatever! When and where are we going to meet _her_?"

"You are going to meet _him_, tonight at the apartment."

"Wait... WHAT?!"

* * *

**Happy Labor Day to all the Americans out there!**

**You guys enjoying the story? Please Read and Review :)**

**Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. I feel the love! 3**

**I'll be posting the next chapter next month... or ;)**

**xo daughterofposeidonhere**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: The characters in this story are AU and OOC. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: Cassie Clare owns the TMI and the Characters. I, however, owns this story.**

* * *

"Wait... WHAT?!"

I was already inside Apartment 805, sitting beside who I thought was going to be my new roommate.

"You thought that you'll be moving in with me?" The nerdy guy with curly hair and glasses-honestly he looks more a bit like a rat with curly hair and glasses-said ot me, laughing. _How dare he laughs!_

"Uh, yeah because you were the one who I got in touched with, right?"

"Oh! No! No! No! I was doing this for a friend. My fiance and I are moving in together and we decided to help our friend find a roommate."

"Is... Is she okay with this?" _Because I am totally _not _okay with this._

"Yeah, sure she is. It'll be much nicer if a guy would live with her?"

Is he out of his entire mind? "Are you sure about that? You guys don't even know me. I mean, what if I get drunk and rape her, huh? Have you ever thought about that?"

"Nope. You're Jace Herondale, right?"

_Oh no. Herondale. Now I seriously don't want to live here anymore._

"Look-"

"I'm Simon Lewis. There, now we know each other."

_Wait, what now?_

"You seem like an okay kind of guy, Jace and you don't look like you'll rape our friend. She's a tough cookie."

"You... You don't know me?"

"Nope. Why? Are you a model or something?" He said, with genuine curiousity sparkling in his eyes.

"No. No. Never mind."

They don't know who I am? Wow. That's new and... great. Just _great_. As long as they don't know me, I'm cool with this. Besides, this apartment's looks, not-so-girly. I mean for two women living here, it's a pretty cool place to stay for a guy as well.

"Okay, well, Izzy will be here any minute and I think Clary goes off at work at aroung 5 today."

"Clary?"

"Yeah," he pointed to a picture behind me, "the red-headed girl, that's Clary."

I turn around and to my surprise, it was the red-headed coffee girl earlier.

_What a great coincidence._

* * *

_What a great coincidence._

I said to myself when I entered my apartment. It was the guy from the coffee shop. The guy with the golden hair, the guy with the perfect statuesque, the guy... that flirted with Emma.

"Clary, Izzy!" Simon got up and gave Izzy a kiss on the lips and hugged me.

Izzy greeted my supposedly new roommate. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Izzy. Clary's best friend and former roommate."

She offered him her hand and he took it. "Jace, nice to meet you too. And congratulations on getting engaged." He said. _Hmm. He seems courteous._

"Thank you, Jace. Please, have a seat." Izzy went into the kitchen and probably saw me still standing in the doorway.

"Clary!"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?" I looked at her with much annoyance.

"Shut the door and get to know your new roommate."

Izzy went inside to get something to eat and Simon excused himself to help her. I looked back at Jace, catching him looking at me too. I was startled-and I don't even know why-that I immediately looked away again. Then I heaved a sigh and walk towards the chair across the couch where, Jace was sitting.

We didn't talk much and we didn't even looked at each other... Well, _I didn't_, but I had the strangest feeling that he did.

A couple of minutes had passed by when I finally got the courage to talk to him, but when I shifted my gaze from the floor to him, I caught myself lost for words.

_What are you doing, Clariss Fray?! Don't be so worked up over your new roommate. You might scare him off!_

"Uh..."

"Sorry, it took so long, we haven't got the time to prepare you anything so, we just made you juice." Izzy said as she reappered in the living room holding a tray of orange juice.

"No, it's fine. I'm a little full." Jace said rubbing his stomach. _I wonder if he has abs? What the hell, Clary! Stop thinking nasty things such as abs! _

As soon as Izzy and Simon sat down, they already started the interview.

As soon as Izzy and Simon sat down, they already started the interview.

To be frank, I was a little nervous. I mean, I was really surprised to know that I'll be sharing the apartment with the red-headed girl in the coffee shop. I have to admit, I'm pretty happy it was her. I don't even know why.

"So, Jace. Tell us about yourself." Izzy asked looking intently at me.

Okay, I have to be careful on how I answer questions. I don't want them finding out that I'm from a well-off family.

"Well, I'm Jace Herondale, and I used to live in California-"

"Where in California?" Izzy butted in.

"LA."

"Wow, do you live alone?"

"No. I live with my parents but I have a bachelor's pad."

"Really? Wait, you live with your parents and you have a bachelor's pad?"

"Yeah, well. It's just me and my dad so, I did want him to feel alone so, I spend most of my time at my parent's house."

"Where's your mom?" It was Clary who asked. She looked sincere in knowing where my mom is.

"Oh, she died from cancer."

"I'm sorry." She said and she looked genuine about it.

"It's okay." I smiled at her, "Anyway, yeah, uhm, I had a degree in Business at Brown-"

"Brown?!" Izzy and Simon said at the same time, well, more like shouted. Clary didn't say anything but her eyes widened.

_Oh crap. I should've left that part out._

"It was through scholarship." _Which technically isn't a lie. _I got through my college years without paying any tuition because my dad is one of the stockholders in Brown.

"Oh, okay. So, business? A businessman, huh. Where do you work?"

"Oh, I'm not employed."

"You're... not?" Simon asked, "but I thought you were. You said so yourself."

"Right, the thing is... I... I got fired just recently. But don't worry. I saved up some money to pay my share for the rent." I said, confidently.

"Are you sure? I mean, you may have saved up some money but you still need to fine a job to sustain it." Izzy said to me.

"Oh, yeah." _Damn it! I almost forgot about that._ "Yeah, I'll... I 'll find a job. Don't worry."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" That question startled me. I never expected Clary to ask that question. Probably, I was expecting Izzy to ask me that but not from the red-head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it too much? I wanted to know because, I don't want to 'cause any trouble if she found out that you'll be sharing an apartment with-"

"No. I don't have one. Never had one. Girlfriends and Marriages isn't really my thing."

* * *

"No. I don't have one. Never had one. Girlfriends and Marriages isn't really my thing."

_Wow._

Well, no surprise there. I mean after he flirted with Emma, on his way out of the coffee shop he stopped by to one of the tables where, I think three college girls were sitting, just to say hi. And I don't think he's really _that _friendly to other people, just girls.

_Player_

"I'm sorry?"

"Huh?" I looked at their faces, Izzy and Simon where sort of embarrassed while Jace looked more like... _displeased_.

_Oh, no! I think I said it out loud._

"Did you... just called me a player?"

I panicked, "Uh, I meant, uh... Were you a player before? You know like... uh... in sports! Yeah! Sports! Did you play any?" _Lame cover, Clary._

He kept on looking at me skeptically but then smiled, "Yeah, I did a little sport when I was in college. I used to play soccer so, I guess I _am _a player."

"Oh" I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Ha ha ha. Wow. Athletic. Great, right Clary?" Izzy said while she nudged and then she widened her eyes like mentally telling me to stop being stupid.

"Uh, anyway, I forgot to ask you, how old are you?"

"Oh, I just turned 25"

"Oooh. Clary's 23. She just graduated recently."

"Oh, really, where?"

I was the one talking now. I didn't need Izzy telling him stuffs about me that might embarrass me.

"NYU. I majored in Literary."

"Oh, that's... interesting. So you make stories?"

I was about to say something until Izzy butted in. Izzy and her big mouth.

"Yes! She's a really great writer! I would have shown you some of her works but her bag got snatched last night so, all of her works were-"

"Izzy!"

"What?"

"You... your bag got snatched?"

"Uhm," I looked around. Anywhere but him.

"Yeah and her money, her written works her apa-"

"Izzy, shut up."

"No, it's okay." Jace said, "I'm sorry"

I shook my head. "No, it's..." I felt like crying again. I swallowed away the tears.

"It's okay."

* * *

"It's okay."

I said as Simon tried to helped me settle down.

"You sure, man?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. It's just a couple of stuff."

"Okay, well, Izzy and I better get going." Simon grabbed a box, Izzy's things" and walked his way back to the living room. I followed a couple of minuted later and saw that they were about to leave. Izzy was hugging Clary then when she saw me looking at them she smiled,

"Please take care of Clary. She can be a little... handfull"

I smiled at that and just nodded and waved goodbye to them. As the door closed, they were gone and it was just me and Clary, alone in Apartment 805.

* * *

**SURPRISE! Another update!**

**Okay, I have decided... **

**I will update the story whenever I feel like it. lol. (I can be mean at times.)**

**But that's good news for you guys (I think?) 'cause that means I'll update more than once a month now! (Or, maybe none at all. I'm such a meanie aren't I?)**

**I'll update again soon!**

**Please Read, Review and Share! **

**xo daughterofposeidon**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: This is an AU and OOC Story. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Mortal Instruments and the Characters are not mine but Cassie Clare's, though the story/plot is.**

* * *

Okay. Don't freak out, Clary.

_Do Not. Freak. Out._

How can I not freak out? I have a guy for a roommate! A guy! And not just any guy, a very _hot_ guy. And I actually remembered how stupid I must've been when I was giving his order in the shop and how _much_ stupid I was asking him stupid questions!

_Stupid Clary._

I was pacing around my room and I haven't eaten my dinner yet, so yeah, I am so hungry! Jace is outside and I don't even want to know what he's doing. Watching TV maybe or.. wait a minute... or maybe he went out?

I went to the door and opened just a crack to see if anyone was outside. _Looks like he's not here._

Slowly, I opened the door and took one step out of my room. I looked from the door way then across to the other end. No Jace. I guess it's safe to go out then. Maybe he did went out. So I went out of my room and went to the kitchen to find something to eat but I slammed on something hard.

_Ok, I am 100% sure that there's no door here._

I slowly looked up and saw Jace, smiling at me. I felt my face turn hot. _Damn he's chest was stone hard._ Snap out of it, Clary!

"Uh," I realized that I was still too close to Jace and took a couple of clumsy steps backward.

"I was about to call you out. You're fridge is empty."

"It... It is?"

I walked passed him and got to the fridge and opened it. All that was in there were 2 cartons of milk, 1 stick of unopened butter, and 2 bottles of grape juice. Then I remembered. It was grocery shopping day today. Slammed the fridge shut then looked back at Jace who was leaning at the wall.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I forgot to go to the grocery store."

"That's cool." He said and went out. Well, that confused me. I looked over the cabinets to see if we have some canned corn left.

_Ha! Found one!_

I took it and then placed it on the counter. I was about to open it when I heard Jace clicked his tongue.

"Tsk. Tsk. There's no way we're eating canned corn for dinner." He said as he tossed me my jacket.

"We're going grocery shopping."

* * *

"We're going grocery shopping."

Well, this is a first. I've never done grocery shopping. Well, _I_ haven't really _been_ inside the grocery. _Ever._

As we walked down the streets to the grocery store, I realized that I haven't really done anything... well... _normal_.

I mean, yeah, I got everything what I wanted and it was almost that everything that I wanted was already purchased for me. I didn't go to malls or to the grocery. That's not me. I go to clubs and 5 star restaurants. That's me. But I really got curious to what a grocery actually looks like.

I felt Clary stopped so I looked back to check on her.

"What is it?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing. I just..."

"What?"

"Nothing." She said and continued to walk.

_That was definitely not nothing._

But I chose to shrug it off.

"So, Clary. How far is the grocery from our apartment?"

"Uh, about 6 blocks away."

"6?!" That's a really long walk.

"Yeah." She looked startled.

"Why don't we hail a cab?"

"No way! I don't want to use my money for a 20 minute walk."

"Oh, come on, Clary. I'll pay the cab."

"What?" Then she shook her head. "Uh-uh. No! You need to save up your money since you don't have a job."

"I have 5 grand with me."

"You have-!" She was shouting then looked around and came close to me and whispered, "You have 5 grand with you right now?"

"Yes." I took out my wallet and just when I was about to open it, she stopped my hand in doing so. I felt her small thing hands touch my skin. She really is pale, and I can still see some freckles scattered across the back of her hands. She felt warm despite the coolness of the night.

"Are you nuts?! You can't take out 5 grand in the streets. Do you want to get robbed?!" She whispered.

"Sorry." I quickly put away my wallet.

Clary looked really annoyed. When we were in the grocery store, her face was still all crunched up. I honestly don't know why she's so mad. I tried to talk to her and ask what was wrong then thought again, _I better let her cool off. She might go all Jackie Chan at me again._

I was so caught up to why Clary was mad when I noticed my surroundings. _So this is what a grocery store looks like._

It was spacious and really bright. Like, _really_ bright. There were a lot of aisles with labels hanging from the ceiling. I read some of them, _Aisle 1:_ _Picnic Goods: Table napkins, Plastic Spoon, Fork and Knives, Paper Cups and Plates. Aisle 2: Chips. Aisle 3:..._

"Whoa."

"What?" Clary turned to me as she got a cart.

"Nothing, there's just a lot of aisles here."

"Well, of course. They need to label the aisle so it'll be much easier for the shoppers to find what they're looking for."

The way she said it, made me feel dumb.

"Come on," Clary started pushing the cart, "we need to buy some food so we can eat."

I just followed her. The first thing we got were eggs then went to the frozen goods area and bought sausages, bacon, nuggets, fish fillet cutlets... Hang on.

"Hey, these are all processed foods, right?"

"Hmm, not really but it's much easier to cook."

I grabbed the cart from here. Now way I'm eat those junks, I need my meat.

"Hey!"

Clary caught the cart and yanked it to stop.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She raised her eyebrow at me, skeptically.

"I need my meat. I'm getting my meat."

"I don't have budget for that."

"I do. Clary, I'm not dumping those junk in my stomach."

"_Junk?_"

"Yes, I need my protein... oh and fish and some vegetables too. Maybe some _real_ chicken and not nuggets. You should really eat those kind of foods, Clary. It's good for your health." Then I yanked her arm off of the cart and made my way through the meat section.

So many meat to choose from and just grabbed the meat I could find and placed it inside the cart. I may not be educated in grocery shopping but I do my fair share of cooking.

On special occasions-special occasions only pertains to my grandma's birthday-I would always cook some of my specialty. Back when my mom was alive, my dad would always cook something for her every night. Even if he's busy, he'd always finds the time to make her something special to eat. I'd always watch him until he saw me creeping from behind the counter.

"Do you want to help me chop some onions?" My dad asked and of course I happily said yes.

For a businessman, my dad's a good cook. That was our father-son moment, well that is, until my mom died. He stopped cooking.

I was picking out some fresh fish when Clary appeared behind me with a new cart and picked up the food she got and placed them on the other cart.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Jace, I don't have the luxury to buy those food and since you don't like the _junk_ I got, we're buying our food separately."

"You know, I can pay for your food."

"No thanks. They're _junk_ anyway." She said and walked the opposite way towards the dairy section. _That girl's got quite a temper._

After we finished our grocery shopping, I told her that we should just eat outside rather than walk back to the apartment and cook.

"I mean, it'll take up much time and I'm _really_ hungry."

She just rolled her eyes. Probably a habit.

"Fine. But I'm picking which restaurant we're eating." Clary walked ahead then stopped to turn around. "You're buying."

"That's fine by me." I smirked and she just rolled her eyes at me again and started to walk. Better get used to receive plenty of eye rolling from her.

Clary picked a Chinese restaurant a few blocks away from the grocery. We made our way to the table and settled in. While waiting for the waiter, I thought that I should probably make use of this time to get to know her. She placed the grocery bags beside her and checked what she bought.

"So, Clary, how long have you been living in that apartment."

"Since college." She said still going through the food that she bought.

"Where did you say your school was?"

"I didn't." She picked up a can of creamed corn and counted something with her hands. Probably the counting how many canned tuna she bought. Clary bought _plenty_ of it.

"You do know it's rude not to look at a person while they're talking to you." She stopped counting then looked at me, well, eyed me. She placed the creamed corn back to the bag, sat properly and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for being rude Mr. Herondale-"

"Jace."

She smiled tightly. "What is it that you wanted to ask me again?"

"Where-no, why are you like that?" Her eyebrows met in the middle, the look of confusion and annoyance spread across her face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you so rude to me?"

"I am not-!" When she found herself raising her voice, she stopped, took a deep breath and looked at me. The confusion was gone but the annoyance was still present.

"I am not rude to you. I'm just... I'm also not mad at you, if you're also thinking that. I am mad at my friend who, not only chose to stay with me through this... this... hard time that I'm facing but she didn't tell me that she was moving out. And that they already got someone to replace her and did not even consult to me about it."

It was clear to me that she's holding in her temper. She didn't want to make a scene.

"And the fact that they got a boy-"

"Man"

"Whatever. To come and live with me. Practically a stranger, who's a man, who might even be a rapist-"

"Hey, I am not-"

"And have the nerve to think that I'm okay with this? I love them both. Really-well, not Simon so much but I still love 'em. I'm a good friend-a great friend!" She said, her voice started to raise just a bit and the people who sat next to our table looked at her.

"Hey, redhead. Calm down a little. You can rant on it all night long but can you wait until we get to the apartment before you throw that plate across the table?"

She looked at me then realized that she was firmly gripping on the plate in front of her. Clary quickly let go of the plate and cautiously looked at the people around us. Lucky for her people aren't that starring at her. She mumble something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"What?"

And I swear her face went from pale to tomato red. She dropped her head and said,

"Sorry."

* * *

"Sorry."

I looked up at Jace who was putting away the grocery. We didn't talk that much when we ate at the restaurant. We didn't talk when we walked home. We didn't talk while we were in the elevator. How can I when I practically went all the Hulk in him at the restaurant!

To be honest, I'm not really mad at him. He didn't even know and I can't blame him either since Simon haven't told him that he got a girl for a housemate, until he saw me.

The room was really quiet. He was in his room and I was in the kitchen eating a boal of Cocoa Puffs. As I thought of what happened today, I have been a very bad housemate. Jace has been really nice to me. He even paid for our dinner and I just let him be.

_Great. What a good first impression to leave for your new housemate, Clary._

It was almost 10 in the evening when I thought of taking a shower. My shift starts early tomorrow since Emma has another _emergency_ again. I grabbed my by bathrobe and my iTouch-just to keep me occupied-and then went straight to the bathroom. It did not occur to me that someone was there until I opened the door and a _stark-naked _Jace was right in front of me.

He looked at me absolutely mortified and I froze right there and then. I couldn't myself as I looked at him. Naked. _Completely naked._

It was until he grabbed a towel to cover himself when I snapped back to my sense.

"Oh my . . . I'm so . . . I . . ." Then I shut the door and run as fast as I could back to my room and locked it.

Why did I just barged into the bathroom without knocking? That was the most stupidest thing I ever did. EVER.

Now Jace won't just think of me as a judgmental freak but a _perverted_, judgmental freak.

Great just. Great.

Stupidity level: CLARY

* * *

**Ooopsieee Daisyyyy ;)**

**'Til next time! Enjoy :)**

**Please Read, Review and Share.**

**xo daughterofposeidonhere **


End file.
